What have I become?
by Aigyou Bishounen
Summary: RECVX era Wesker reflects on his life and his losses. First fic ever. Please R/R!


**"What have I become?"**

*

The lightning clashed...and the rain began. It was a dreary night on the island of Rockford, a small island in the middle of the Atlantic, owned by the world renowned Umbrella Corporation. A faint frown appeared on my face when I remembered the name...Umbrella. They used me...just as HCF is doing now. I was a ghost...a dead man walking...a remembrance of evil. I overlooked a small valley, my arms folded upon the railing on a bridge, a thrashed jeep to my side, and a burning fire to my far right. I sighed to myself and reached up, removing the sunglasses from my eyes, letting my eyes with slits of crimson overlook the valley. It must have been beautiful here...once...before Umbrella took it over and made it's own private prison/army training/torture center.

What was I doing worth it? I folded my sunglasses and slipped them into my breast pocket, running a hand through my blonde strands as I did. The glove on my hand glistened from moisture, the rain now beginning to downpour. My men had taken the facility...as I stood here they were looking the grounds over for the Ashford woman. Alexia. A truly beautiful name, for a once beautiful woman. Desires? No...I had none; I was unable to have any. I learned that in my cooperation with the Asian woman...Ada Wong. She was gorgeous by every mean...an exotic beauty. 

_"Another thing Umbrella stole from me..."_

I thought with a sigh. I had neither want nor urge to be with anyone anymore. Neither female nor male. I didn't desire friends...lovers...nothing. I was the stereotypical loner. What is life without love? I would think to myself...remembering the woman I knew in Raccoon City...who was now surely long since dead...Jasmine, that was her name...she was the one that really inspired me to want to help people. I wanted to be a scientist; I wanted to cure people's suffering...how ironic now I was the complete opposite. I had loved her...that was until Umbrella corrupted me...and took her away from me. I was seduced by them...the money, everything. I left the only good thing in my life to lead a new one full of misery and pain. Birkin's...no...Umbrella's virus had given me a second chance in life after the Tyrant took it away...and now...I am repeating the same actions once again.

Super-strength...invulnerability...super-speed...I was now the most powerful human on the planet. Even Hunters cowered before me...I was a man to be feared. I heard a lone rumble in the distance, which tore me from my thoughts, and made me sigh heavily, with a slight slump in my shoulders. Jasmine...I couldn't stop thinking about her...with what humanity I had left...I used it to look for her during the Raccoon disaster...only to find her apartment in shambles, with blood smearing the walls. I was unable of tears...my lost humanity assured me of that. I shook my head a little and slipped my sunglasses back on, beginning a slow walk back towards the stairs that would lead me back the Military Training Facility, where I would release the Bandersnatchs in the underground holds...then later release the Hunters from the underground airport. Money...what was the point of that? I can't enjoy it...I can't enjoy the money. HCF, Umbrella...money, money, money...that's all they're about. Why do I even except it. I just do this for the madness. It's my only solace from the pain...seeing the innocent die is the only way to make me forget. 

With one large jump, I cleared the 3-floors high staircase and landed near the entrance to the MTF(Military Training Facility). Zombies laid to my left and right, yet they gave me no notice. I was one of them in their eyes...I was a zombie. A corporate zombie. I sighed, looking through my dark sunglasses to shoot one of them a glare. It moaned at me, finally decided to approach me to partake in a meal. He was a man once...before I...yes I...released the virus that turned him into a being of violence and hunger. I couldn't pity them...if I did I would die. I clenched my fist...silently telling myself "I am not one of them" as I swung my fist as hard as I could at the creature, the force of the blow taking the once-man's head clean off. The knub left afterward-spurted blood out as the body crumpled to the ground. I sighed, looking at my fist, and the blood soaking it...I was one of Umbrella's creatures. I was not a zombie...a Hunter...I was the one thing I admired most. I was a Tyrant. The most powerful creatures in Umbrella's arsenal...unstoppable, unkillable, determined, mindless...focused. I always remembered the first time I saw one...at the Spencer Estate...that's when I truly lost my mind.

_"The power...I want that power..."_

It was an honor to be killed by it...I still remember it's claws piecing my skin, breaking my bones, rupturing organs. I lived only to see it die. I wanted to take revenge for it...he was my brother...we had both died thanks to the meddling S.T.A.R.S. and we both had dreams of grandeur. I began walking towards the Palace entrance, hoping to see if either Smith or Johnson had any news about Alexia...and yet still, the madness and sorrow clouded my mind.

_"Redfield."_

That name...I remember that name more than Jasmine's. Chris...I hated him most. He had killed my only friend...the Tyrant...his sibling had ruined my plan in Raccoon...his lover Jill had also ruined my plans during the Raccoon incident. Everything connected and ended with him...I loathed him. The only reason I don't kill myself and end my pain and internal torment is so I can revel in the taste of his blood. Thinking about him made the blood in my vein's boil...and my eyes glow with that crimson light. Before I even noticed it, I had growled, slamming a fist into a nearby wall so hard it nearly obliterated it. The power I had...the power that had taken my humanity...that had taken Jasmine away...that had taken everything, was now the only thing that ensured my victory against Chris Redfield. With an insane chuckle, I smiled deviously, licking my lips a little as I resisted the urge to howl in triumph. 

_"Nothing matters...so long as he dies."_

I had the virus...I had everything in my hands. I could be this planet's God...or this planet's Lucifer. I could take life, or save it...I could kill, or let live. My suffering would not be left without notice. Regret was for the weak, emotions for the disposable. I lived by the saying..."Survival of the Fittest". And I was indeed fit. With a smooth realization, I adjusted my sunglasses a little and laughed to myself...no longer would I let thoughts of regrets and the pain I had caused haunt me...now I could truly live as the Tyrant I so wanted to be. 

_"My fist is thine doom."_

I said to myself...I read it in an old book I found at the Spencer Estate...and it fit me perfectly. I opened the gate, which leads to the main doorway to the Rockford Palace, and I indeed found a surprise waiting for me there when I did.

_"Claire."_

I said with a chuckle, noticing her walking towards the door of the Palace, gun in hand. What luck! Chris's sister...the perfect bait. I couldn't help but smirk. Chris loved her more than himself...and would do anything to ensure her safety. Her crimson jacket, with an angel on the back showed to me as I took a few steps behind her. Folding my arms across my chest as I did. 

_"Everything I do...it's for you Jasmine."_

I thought to myself. Everything I did *was* for her. Or so I led myself to believe...a noble cause behind horribly unoble acts. I watched the younger Redfield approach the door...her smooth, curvaceous body almost glistening in the slight moonlight. I noticed these things...yet had no real reaction to them. She was a beauty...but by relation, I hated her. I hated everything about her...I wanted her dead more than anything. But, I always found mental torture much more fun that physical. Taunt her...that's what gets people. I adjusted my sunglasses in a smooth, fluid motion before folding my arms across my dark black vested chest, my eyes obviously staring at her in a hate almost inconceivable. I smirked to myself as I thought about how the nest few days may unfold...and in every thought; it ended with a Redfield begging for mercy at my feet. 

~Fin~

Author's note - Some of this story is based on assumption. And Jasmine, Wesker's supposed former lover, is a character I made to attach to him to make a sort of "tragic" character in Wesker. This is based upon Resident Evil Code: Veronica X, and if you've played that game through, you should know where these scenes take place. I hope you liked the story. Jaa ne!


End file.
